Kurt Hummel's Reality: Season 2
by gleehunger
Summary: The season begins with a trip to Lima Mental Hospital. Then the season picks up where we left off back in the first season. Rachel is dead and Kurt is left in the arms of his new boyfriend Sam. Can life get better now that Brittney is gone? Nope! A new -A is ready to make Kurt and friends life a living hell. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Season 2 is on its way! I am giving you guys the prologue to this season a little bit early as a gift for the holidays! I know some of you guys liked my other story "SWITCHED" but that will come back soon. I can't write two stories at the same time so SWITCHED will come back soon. Also this may be the last sequel I am going to do for the Kurt Hummel's Reality/Heaven. The response to the last fic was low and not as responsive as the first one. So this may be the last one I have no idea. Lets just enjoy what time we have got with this story! Like always please review and fav this season! Love you all!**

**Prologue:**

It is a stormy night. Lightning flashing everywhere, thunder being heard from miles away, and rain pouring down like hail. A mental institution is seen in the distance. A fence is sounding the building. On top of the fence is an electrical fence. People can come in but not out. In front of the fence is a sign. It reads "Lima Mental Hospital". You can hear the cries of the mentally insane from the out side. A large flash of lightning hits the building. The lights go out for a second but come back on the second after.

In side the building we see a nurse with a cart filled with medicine walking down a hall filled with a bunch of locked doors. Inside these rooms are filled with the mentally insane. The lights keep on turning on and off as she keeps on walking down the hall. The nurse is wearing all white with a white hat. Her hair is a extremely bright red color. Her eyes are blue and under her eyes are wrinkles from working long nights. But her uniform is not all white. It is stained with red. A deep color of red. Like the color of blood. She keeps on walking down the hall even though she hears people crying for her to help them. When she comes to the end of the hall there's a room under a lot of security. The nurse get out a key and unlocks the door.

In the room the lights are out. The nurse goes to turn them on but they turn on by them self. Then the door shut. You can see a teenager with blonde hair standing in the middle of the room.

"Brittney it is time for your medicine," the nurse said.

The blonde girl said nothing. Her head just said nothing her head just hung down.

"I am going to get your medicine," the nurse said turning towards the door.

Then when she returned with the medicine the girl was siting down but looking at the nurse.

"All right Brittney take your medicine," the nurse said

The nurse gave Brittney the pill. Brittney took the pill and swallowed it with water.

"Now was that bad," the nurse asked.

"No. No it was not," Brittney said for the first time getting to the hospital.

"Well I am going to go now," the nurse said.

"Bye Helen," Brittney said.

Then the nurse left the room. Brittney was still staring at the door.

"I am going to get out of her soon bitch. And when I do you are going to be in hell," Brittney said.

Then the lights went out in the room. All you can hear now is the laughing coming from Brittney's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I wrote this chapter last night but I forgot to upload it.)**

**Season Premier people! By the way Merry Christmas! Even though I don't celebrate this holiday I had an amazing day! I saw Les Mis people! It was amazing so all of you should go out and see it! This is my gift to you all for the holidays! Hope you enjoy! Fav this season or follow then review!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

** (TWO DAYS LATER)**

It has been two days since Rachel was found dead. And look at me now dressed in all black going to her funereal. Sounds like fun right? Well it is not. It is extremely sad to see one of your best friends die before we graduate high school. Sitting in the car going to her funereal I am thinking of all the good time we had together. Now my eyes are starting to get wet. Gosh I am crying now! I promised my self I would not cry! I am so emotional! It really sucks!

"Hey Kurt we are here," Sam said.

I turned to see my boyfriend wearing a suite. He looks very handsome. I love it when he wears fancy clothes.

"Kurt you ready," Sam said.

I just noticed I said nothing.

" Ya I am ready," I said.

Then I got out of the car. Then I heard a bang. I looked to my left to see a girl with black long hair like Rachel walks into the graveyard. Once the person went into the graveyard I ran to see whom it was. But once I got to where the person was no one was there. It was weird like she disappeared out of thin air.

"Kurt what is it," Sam asked.

"Um it is nothing. I thought I saw something," I said.

"What was it?"

"Um nothing I thought I saw a rabbit," I said knowing that I am lying to my boyfriend.

"You ready to go in," Sam asked pointing to the graveyard.

"Um sure," I said.

We missed the service in the church so we just went out to where they were barring her body.

Once we got there we saw everyone from glee. Everyone was crying their eyes out. Lets not forget I am trying to not cry. But every second it is like being punched in he stomach but not making a sound.

Then they brought the casket out. Once I saw the pink casket I started to cry. They brought it over to the grave and they started to lower the casket down. That's when I notice people start to through dirt on the casket. I got up and got a hand full of dirt and threw it on the grave. Then I turned to see the girl again. Standing next to me. I turned to see her more clearly but then she was gone again. Then I looked back over to the casket and it was fully in the ground. . Then more people started to throw dirt into the grave.

"Kurt are you ok," Sam asked.

"I am fine Sam," I said.

Then everything was silent. Everything seemed to stand still. No one moved. Out of nowhere there was a loud sound heard around us. Then I noticed everyone rushing to the ground. It was gun shoots.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WAIT IS OVER! Sorry everyone I had a lot on my plate this last month and I could not update. And also it was my birthday earlier this year! I am finally 15! But anyway time to continue on with this season. Like always please fav and review!**

**Chapter 2:**

Then everything went blank. I could see nothing. All that I heard were people screaming. The next thing I know is feeling being picked up by someone. I opened my eyes to see Sam picking me up from the ground. I look to the ground to see that Sam is running away from the funeral. Once we ere far away he put me down.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPNED," I shouted.

"There was a shooting at the funeral. Now get into the car we are going," Sam said.

"Wait what," I said in disbelief.

"Ugh didn't I just say there was a shooting at the funeral?"

"You did.."

"I did and now we are getting into the car Kurt."

"But Sam.."

"No but the person who did the shooting over there is still out there somewhere. I don't know where he or she is and I want to protect you. Not just let you die. I care about you too much," Sam said.

"Wait you care about me," I asked.

"Yes I do. Now get into the car," Sam said opening the door for me.

As soon as I got into the car there was another gun shoot. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and is speeding down the road.

"Sam can you slow," I asked.

"No we need to get as far away from that place as we can."

I started to stair out of the window. We were pacing by a field of just grass. Then I noticed something. I saw a motorcycle pulling up right next to us. The person was trying to get near us. As soon as he was next to us I saw that he has a gun in his hand.

"Sam speed up now," I said.

""Kurt why," he said.

"There is a guy on a motorcycle next to us with a gun. It looks like he is about to shoot at us."

Then the gunshot came. It missed the car. Then the second shot came. It went through the window. Thank god Sam and I ducked. Then Sam started to speed up.

"What the hell is that person trying to do kill us?"

"I think so," Sam said.

I looked back to see if the guy was still behind us and I saw nothing.

"He is gone!"

"What how," Sam said.

"I have no idea but he is gone," I said.

I started to look out the window again. I started to see are city come into view. Lima, what a great place right? Nope it is the most homophobic place on this entire earth. There are only four gays in the entire city. Sam, Rachel's Dads, and I. What a huge gay population right?

"Kurt are you ok," Sam asked.

"I am a little freaked out but I will manage," I said.

After I said that I closed my eyes. The next thing I know I opened my eyes to see me back in my room. Wait how did I get here? Oh ya Sam. He is so great. I turned my head to see the computer blinking. I went over to it and saw that I had a new email. I clicked onto my email and saw that is was from a blocked email. It read:

_Dear Kurt,_

_What a great funeral right? I should of known I was there. You looked so sad. I am so sorry about you losing your best friend but the bitch would not shut up. She needed to be silenced. Now that she is gone it is back to square one. Just you knowing about me. You little bitch better not tell anyone about this email or I will continue to make your life a living hell. Oh wait there is no option you are going to be tortured. Don't you love playing this game? You don't know who I am. I can be anyone. Just letting you know you better is good at telling lies cause your life is going to one huge lie. Wait I already said too much. Have a fun day cause tomorrow it will be hell. Play nice with your boyfriend._

_ Love your best friend,_

_ A _


End file.
